wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
Wehrmacht soldier
Like their Return to Castle Wolfenstein counterparts, (German: Wehrmachtsoldaten) are the most frequently encountered common enemies in Wolfenstein. Seven types exist. *The standard Heer (Army land forces component of the Wehrmacht) soldiers, wearing a field grey uniform and the distinctive grey German helmet, and equipped with a MP 40. *Heer soldiers, wearing an olive green uniform and a patrol cap, and equipped with a Kar98. *Heer soldiers, wearing a field green uniform with the distinctive green German helmet, and equipped with a Kar98. This Wehrmacht varient is only found in the "Hospital" level. *Heer officers, wearing an olive green uniform and a peaked cap, and equipped with a MP 40. *Wehrmacht soldiers without their uniform, wearing white pajamas and equipped with a MP 40, only encountered during the fourth side mission "Officer's Mansion". *The Luftwaffe (Army air forces component of the Wehrmacht) soldiers, wearing a blue pilot uniform and equipped with a MP 40, only encountered during the eighth mission "Air Field". *And the Luftwaffe officers, wearing a blue pilot uniform and a patrol cap, and equipped with a MP 40, one encountered at the end of the eighth mission "Air Field" and the others during the ninth mission "Zeppelin". Characteristics They have no innate superhuman abilities, aren't very durable to damage and have only 15 health points, however, they will almost always have B.J. outnumbered and use this to their advantage. Wehrmacht soldiers are encountered in nearly every area in the game; they don't patrol the sewers making them an ideal way to avoid conflicts with them. There is also a one time encounter with General Wolfgang Statz in the "Officer's Mansion" near the end of the level. He behaves just like the regular Heer with a MP 40. He has an officer's peaked cap with a German trench coat signifying his rank above all the regular soldiers. Almost all soldiers will have Model 24 Grenade equipped, they will use it if their foe is taking cover for too long. Strategy *The Wehrmacht soldiers are the grunts of the Nazi Army. They are the more easier enemies and are encountered in the greatest numbers, using that to their advantage. They will stick to machine gun nests, and when B.J kills the one manning it, another will move in his place. Wehrmacht soldiers individually aren't much of a threat, they fall quickly to every weapon. They will be wiped out even quicker if B.J. use the Thule Medallion. *Wehrmacht officers present can direct soldiers into battle. Dealing with them "en masse" usually means taking a few out at a time. Using the MP 40 is a good choice, as the Wehrmacht soldiers tend to use it. If you are facing ranged standoff, Kar 98 should be sufficient. *With other more dangerous foes, they are considered cannon fodders, on higher difficulty the player might need to clear them out first as they will annoy you while you are focusing on the bigger threat. Locations Wehrmacht soldiers can be found on virtually every level. They are found in all parts of Isenstadt. They are first encountered during the first mission "Train Station". Equipment Heer soldier with field grey uniform *MP 40 *Mdl. 24 Grenade Heer soldier with olive green uniform and Heer soldier with field green uniform *Kar98 *Mdl. 24 Grenade Others *MP 40 *Mdl. 24 Grenade Quote * "The American is here!" - Upon notice the player * "Move up" - Orders the squad to rush * "Go, Go, Go!" - Same as "Move up" * "Take cover!" - Said shortly after noticing the player * "Grenade OUT!!" - While throwing a grenade * "Head up!!" - While seeing the grenade thrown by B.J., or notice him * "GRENADE!" - While seeing the grenade thrown by B.J. * "RUN!!!" - While seeing the grenade thrown by B.J. * "That man is a spy!"- Upon noticing the player * "Are you a coward?" - While not seeing the player * "Try to hide from me American?" - While not seeing the player * "What's wrong? Run out of bullets?" - Enemies attempt to trick the player * "Come on! Come on! Let's go! Are the Demolitions ready? The charge is set!" - Prepare to blow up the wooden gate * "Attack! He's reloading!!" - Upon seeing the player reloading * "He's reloading! Hurry!" - Upon seeing the player reloading * "The bullets do not hurt him!" - If the player uses shield and got hit. * "Frightened, American?" - While not seeing the player * "Sniper!" - If the player uses a Kar98 or the MP43 with the "Sniper Scope" upgrade * "Have you seen him?" - Asking his squad * "He's just ahead sir" - Positive reply to "Have you seen him?" * "Nein" - Negative reply to "Have you seen him?" Notes *During the fourth mission "Farm", when you have to stop in the Raven's Nest, you can talk to some Wehrmacht soldiers. Some will be just generally rude, while others may not exactly be polite, but they won't yell or say anything insulting to you. This shows that not all of the soldiers were complete Nazis, or some were polite enough to treat others well. *All of the soldiers speak English, though there are times where they speak English sentences with some German words. *There is a glitch where when you go very close to a soldier wielding a Kar98, he will not shoot you. This same happen to SS soldier with same weapon. *The Luftwaffe soldiers and the pajama-wearing soldiers cannot be gibbed and have lower voices than the regular Heer troops. *The game is set entirely in Europe, however strangely enough it features soldiers dressed in tropical uniforms (the olive uniformed soldiers) that were used only in the north-African and to a certain extent, Mediterranean theater of war also. See also *SS soldier (WOLF 2009) *Sniper Gallery Screenshot WOLF2009-Wehrmacht Soldier.png|Heer soldier with a field grey uniform WOLF2009-Wehrmacht Soldier 2.png|Heer Marksman with an olive green uniform and a patrol cap WOLF2009-Wehrmacht Soldier 4.png|Heer soldier with a field green uniform WOLF2009-Wehrmacht officer.png|Heer officer WOLF2009-Wehrmacht Soldier 3.png|Wehrmacht soldiers with white pajamas Luftwaffe soldier.png|Luftwaffe Worker Luftwaffe officer.png|Luftwaffe officer WOLF2009-General Kreig.png|Wolfgang Statz WOLF2009-Wehrmacht Soldier Waiting.png|Two Heer soldiers waiting WOLF2009-Wehrmacht Soldier MG 42.png|Heer soldier with a MG 42 Video Wolfenstein - Trailer - Nazi-Palooza - Xbox360 PS3 ru:Вермахт (СА) Category:Wolfenstein enemies Category:Basic Enemy Category:Nazi Soldier Category:Wolfenstein (2009) Category:Nazis Category:Enemies Category:Axis Category:Wehrmacht Category:Luftwaffe